The Knight and The Senator
by EmpireofDarkness
Summary: Beginning just before the Outer Rim Sieges in the Clone Wars, Anakin is given a ten day respite from the Jedi Order. He spends that time with his wife, spending the respite in the solitude of Lake Varykino, back where their relationship started. This story follows the first person pov of Anakin Skywalker as we see his wife, the war, the Jedi Order, and the galaxy through his eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Just be warned before you begin to read that this is rated M for sexual scenes. I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **The Knight and The Senator: Chapter One**

* * *

I fly like a Jogan-bat out of all nine of the Corellian hells across the skylanes of Coruscant, rushing to get my ass home to my beloved - and _greatly_ missed - wife. I've just been granted a ten day respite from the Order and am excited beyond words to be able to spend some time _alone_ with my _incredibly_ gorgeous wife.

 _Kriff,_ I can't wait. Neither can my dick which is throbbing in my trousers, begging to become _reacquainted_ with our Angel.

The war has taken a tremendous toll on the both of us, keeping us busy and apart from one another for ever increasing periods of time the longer the conflict rages. Even when we're together, we're usually _too_ busy with the war effort to actually _be_ together as man and wife. Not this time, however. I'm going to make _sure_ that the war doesn't come between us for the next ten days.

Period.

I'll convince her to leave Coruscant with me so we can spend some quality time _alone_ away from work, away from the stress that's been eating away at the _both_ of us, away from the entire galaxy itself.

I can't help but grin when my eyes land on our incredibly tall, and immaculate, apartment building, _500 Republica_ , in the distance. I fly my airspeeder towards our apartment, exceeding traffic laws without a care in the galaxy and soon land on the docking platform just off the penthouse suite's veranda and park, shutting off the airspeeder, and grabbing my bag from the passenger seat. Leaping from my speeder, I wave my hand, closing the hatch with the Force and locking it.

Walking over to the veranda, I punch the security code into the security panel embedded in the wall, the transparent security barrier lowers and lets me inside the apartment. I rearm the system once I'm inside.

Its dark, only four dim disk shaped lights illuminate the expansive veranda's sheltered portico with its gushing fountains, two bronzium statues and many large potted plants scattered about. It's late into the night, and none of her Royal Naboo Palace Guards are anywhere in sight as I make my way into our apartment. I slowly move up the steps of the veranda, trying my best to keep quiet so I can surprise her in my own _special_ way. We haven't seen each other in well over a month, and the last time I _did_ see her, we couldn't spend any time alone.

My balls are turning blue at this point, and just thinking of her is enough to give me a hard on, just like at this very moment. But then, it also doesn't take much for me to come when she crosses my mind either.

And, that's my plan for tonight and the next ten days, to spend as much time together in as _intimate_ a setting and manner as we can. Preferably naked.

Starting tonight.

Starting _now_.

With what I'm sure is a feral grin on my face, I make my way to our bedroom and toe off my boots just outside the door, picking them up and then quietly opening the door with the Force. I carry them inside our room and close the door behind me. Leaving the boots next to the door on the floor, with my bag next to them, I cross the room to my side of our bed. I drop my Jedi cloak over the chair in the corner, then unbuckle my utility belt and place it down on the chair quietly, along with my lightsaber, then shed my clothes, layer by _Jedi_ layer, my underwear being last, depositing them all on the chair. Once I'm fully naked, I pull the sheets back and lie down next to my beautiful wife.

She's out like a light. _Typical_. She works so hard she normally collapses into bed exhausted from the long working hours she keeps. The moonlight shines into the room through the wide slatted window-blinds and lights up her beautiful face. She's facing my way, peacefully asleep on her side, her eyes closed, mouth slightly ajar as she slowly inhales and exhales. I rest my head on my hand, my arm holding me up against the pillows. She's _so_ beautiful that she takes my breath away whenever I see her. Her long chestnut colored hair is draped along her pillow, and I run a few strands through my fingers to feel its silky softness. I've always loved to play with her hair, run my fingers through it. Just doing this relaxes me, _but_ after so long apart, I can't be _this_ close to her and _not_ pleasure both her and myself.

Which I am going to do right now, if I don't I may just come all over the bed.

Grinning to myself, I gently pull the sheets back that cover her sweet little body. She shivers a little when the night air brushes against her skin, and she rolls with a low moan over onto her back, flinging her hand nearest me up onto the pillow. I watch with a smile while she resettles in her sleep. She's lying in her sleep clothes, a new negligee I've never seen before. It's just a short pink sleeveless nightgown with thin lace straps made from the softest Nabooan silk that covers her breasts, abdomen and reaches down to her upper thighs, leaving her beautifully toned legs bare.

I slowly push her gown up to her belly and then use the Force to pull her pink lace panties down her smooth slender legs and slide them off her feet, tossing them carelessly to the floor with a flick of my wrist. She moans again in her sleep, rubbing her legs together for a moment.

Her pussy, with its luscious dark curls, is on full display before me now, and I can't resist rubbing my fingers over her pink feminine folds, spreading her lower lips open with my fingers, exposing her clit to my hungry gaze.

She's so _kriffing_ gorgeous.

I gently push one finger inside of her inner core and revel in the feel of her warm moist pussy. By the kriffing Force, she feels _incredible_ to the touch. So much so, it overwhelms me almost, my eyes rolling to the back of my head, and I have to bite my lower lip to hold back a groan. I'm proud to say that _I_ am the _only_ man who has _ever_ seen _and_ touched her this way. That knowledge unleashes something powerful and possessive within me. She is _my_ woman, _my_ wife, and I _adore_ her with everything that's in me.

She mutters something incoherent as I begin to stroke her walls with my finger, and her eyes slowly flutter open, as I begin to rub my thumb in circles over her clit. Her brown eyes land on me and widen in surprise. "Mornin', my Angel," I purr in greeting to her, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips before rolling over on top of her body and slide myself down her form, and lowering my lips to her pussy, inhaling her sweet feminine scent before licking my way up her folds and flicking her clit with my tongue.

That _really_ wakes her up. " _Morning_ , Ani," she rubs the sleep out of her eyes and grants me a breathtaking smile before arching her back and spreading her legs wide to give me more room to work with.

I appreciate that. She will, too, in just a few minutes.

After so long away from her, I'm _finally_ back with my wife, where I belong, and I'm going to enjoy this, and make sure _she_ enjoys it, too.

Very much.

I lick my way into her slick folds, my fingers keeping them spread open for me, one finger still inside of her, she gasps and arches her hips up into my face, pushing my tongue and finger further into her beautiful pussy, and wrapping her slender legs around the back of my head, pulling me deeper inside of her.

I'm literally one with the Force right now, buried as I am inside my wife's warm, _tight_ pussy that's clasping around my finger and tongue as I lap up her wetness like a man dying of thirst. "You're _so_ tight, Angel, and _kriff_ you taste _so_ damn good, Sweetheart." The sweet taste of her is intoxicating, and it doesn't take me long to bring her to the edge of no return.

It's been so long for the both of us, we're both wound up so tight that it's not going to take much for either of us to explode. I'll gladly give her this, let her go to the precipice and fall over the edge into orgasmic shock.

I rub my thumb in faster circles over her distended clit, insert another finger into her tight pussy and thrust them in and out of her slick folds, bending them and finding that _one_ spot that makes her go wild, as I lick my way into her as fast as I can, eating her out, and the combination of my touching and licking knocks her over the edge..."Come into my mouth for me, Angel," I whisper, my voice husky and deep with need, and _come_ she does, letting me enjoy watching her face contort with pleasure, as she breathes my name on a wail, and squeezes my head with her legs hard enough to make me go dizzy as her orgasm pulsates over my fingers, and into my mouth.

Her sweet milky pleasure fills me up, and I lick her up until she's dry, swallowing down all of what she gives me, I make sure to lick my fingers dry when I pull them out of her pussy, too.

Damn, but I _love_ to pleasure my wife like this.

Her legs release their hold on my head, allowing me to crawl my way back up her beautiful body, licking my way from her tender pussy, through the short dark curls above her folds, pausing to rub my nose in her curls and breathe in her sweaty, heavenly scent, then on up to her belly, stopping to lick her navel, then under her gown which I lift up and slide off of her beautiful body. I lick the valley between her breasts, my face loving the feel of her soft breasts pushing against me. I pause and take time to lap and suckle her hard pink nipples, first the left, then the right, causing her to mewl in pleasure and arch her back, thrusting those firm, yet soft to the touch, mounds deeper into my mouth, my tongue circling each tip wetly. Releasing her breasts, I move up to her neck, over her chin and finally pushing with my tongue into her sweet mouth which is already parted and waiting for me. I claim her mouth forcefully, twining our tongues together in a languid passionate embrace.

Tonight's only our _first_ night together, my ten days not _officially_ starting until tomorrow, and I have no intention of wasting _any_ of our time together. I'm not about to take our time alone together for granted.

This war could last for several more years, after all, and if it does, I want to be able to enjoy what little time we _do_ have to just be like _this._ To just lie around and enjoy the pleasure our bodies give one another. To just be Anakin and Padmé, husband and wife, for a change, and make love like normal married couples should - and _do._

To _not_ be the _Jedi_ and the _Senator_ for once in our lives.

Our tongues wrap around one another, taking pulls and enjoying the feel and taste of the other. Our lips meet and try to mold together to become one. She elicits feelings in me that I'd _never_ even known existed before I was reunited with her and we spent that time alone at Lake Varykino.

It was always a special place for her, and it became a special place for me, too.

It was the place where we shared our first tender, exploratory kiss.

It was the place where we said our vows, said _'I do'_ and became husband and wife.

It was the place where we first slept together and explored each other's bodies, even if I _was_ self-conscious and unsure of myself because of having a good portion of my right arm cut off by Count Dooku on Geonosis and replaced with a metal forearm and hand, and what the _kriff_ did I really know about pleasuring a woman? It wasn't exactly something we learned at the Jedi Temple, and I sure as hell wasn't going to ask Obi-Wan any questions about sex. He was embarrassed enough just trying to explain puberty to me when I turned twelve. I knew other padawans who had visited flesh houses across the galaxy on various missions with their masters, and they had sort of explained the basics to me. So, I had a general idea of what would happen on our wedding night. Still, the only comfort I had was knowing that _she_ was just as inexperienced as myself, both of us coming to our marriage bed as virgins.

She is _mine_ and _only_ mine, just as I am _hers_ and _only_ hers.

Varykino became just as sacred as the Jedi Temple was to me, if not more so, and I _really_ want her to agree to my plans and leave with me to enjoy our precious time alone in the _one_ place in the galaxy where we can be secluded and alone to enjoy our time together- _uninterrupted_ , and just enjoy the comfort of being around one another knowing that we're still alive, and safe.

And _together_ as we _should_ be everyday.

When I've gotten my fill of her, for the _moment_ , and am ready to share my great news, she cups my face in her small, soft hands and presses sweet kisses against my lips. "I love you, Ani."

My heart melts, and I press some kisses against her lips in return. "I love you too, Angel." I smile and share my news. "How would you like to get away from here with me for the next _ten_ days?" Her look is one of surprise at my words, and a small smile, like she thinks I may have gone crazy. If I have though, it all started on the day that she told me she loved me when she thought we were going to die on Geonosis, and that she didn't want to die without telling me so. I kiss her small smile. "I'm not kidding, Angel. I've been granted leave for the next ten days, and I want to spend that time alone..." I kiss her lips once again, this time, _deeper_. "With _you."_

Her small smile grows into a full on grin, then she's mashing her lips against mine like her next breath depends upon it, and I'm not about to stop her. I mash my lips back against hers, turning my head to come at her pink lips from different angles to intensify and deepen the kiss, growling deep in my chest as our tongues tangle again. My dick hardens, impressively so, and presses against her thigh like a durasteel rod. She pulls back from our kiss, eyes me wantonly, and gives me a little nod. Good. She wants this just as much as I do, and I _won't_ disappoint her.

Nestled snugly between her thighs, my throbbing head finds her entrance, and brushes against the slick wet folds once, twice, three times, and then with a thrust forward of my hips, I push myself fully inside of her, bringing our hips flush together, my balls pressing right up next to her ass. She moans into my mouth as I fill her up, but I keep my lips pressed against hers and my tongue fills her mouth, finding hers once more. Our tongues collide, tangle, become one as we become lost in each other's bodies. I slide my hands up and down her sides, and come to cup her sweet, pert ass, squeezing it in the palm of my left organic hand, supporting my upper body with my mechanical arm braced on the mattress beside her head. Her ass fills my palm, and she wraps her feet around my own ass and pulls me deeper into her.

My woman's needy and bossy tonight, there's nothing sexier than that, and I happen to _love_ it.

I pull out of her and push right back in, increasing both the force and speed of my thrusts. Her moaning gasps urge me on more and more. I find my rhythm, and our bodies sync in perfect harmony as we give and take the pleasure we want- no, the pleasure we _crave_ that only the other can give.

She runs her hands through my blond, long, and somewhat curly hair, gripping my hair on the back of my head, tugging on it gently, and that turns me on even more and pushes me to drive my dick in and out of her at an accelerated pace, and it isn't long before we're _both_ on that glorious cliff together.

I brush my lips against hers, my voice strained as I utter, "Let's come together, Angel." And jump off that cliff together we _do_ as I spear into her once, twice, three times, and then her pussy suddenly clamps down tightly around my dick and pulsates around it, she cries out my name as she milks my dick in her pleasure, at the same time a moan tears out of me, both primal and quintessentially male, at the power of my release as I fill her up with my own orgasm in jet after pulsing jet of my warm seed.

Force, I needed _that._

Breathing hard, we're both a sweaty, dirty mess, but that doesn't deter us from continuing to make love to one another. I keep my semi-hard dick buried _deep_ inside my beloved, rolling my hips in a tight circle to keep brushing my dick against her still fluttering walls, as we continue to kiss each other hungrily through the lingering waves of pleasure rippling through us that we just shared together. We're both passionate people, passionate _lovers_ , and whenever we're alone, we _always_ try and manage to get in some time to make love or to just kriff.

I prefer making love to my Angel over kriffing her, but we're both often busy, and when I'm on planet and we _are_ together, we sometimes have to settle for a quick kriff that'll at least give us _some_ pleasure and sexual relief to hold us over until we can find more substantial alone time in our schedules.

Padmé's feet let my ass go, she rubs her soft, smooth legs seductively down the length of my much longer, muscled and hairy ones, eliciting another growl from me. She then releases my hair, and I pull out of her sexy, little body rather reluctantly and fall over onto my back next to her on my side of the bed. She turns over onto her side and presses herself against my firm body, snuggling into my warmth, her arm draped across my bare chest, and I wrap my arm around her head and shoulders and pull her closer to me.

Her breasts press into my side, and I love the feel of them cushioning against me, her pointed nubs poking against the skin over my rib cage. She runs her hand up my chest to gently scratch the slight blond stubble I have forming on my jawline, and she pulls me down to her.

Just as our lips are about to meet, she smiles. " _Yes_ ," she says then molds our lips together in a mind-numbing, toe-curling kiss.

Wait, _what_?!

The word confuses me for a minute, the kiss short circuiting my brain until I remember asking her to leave with me, and I grin widely in response.

She's agreeing to my plan?

 _Really_?!

And, I didn't even have to beg her, or pull any _aggressive negotiations_ this time, which neither of us can withstand for very long before we both cave and give in to the other, and no our _aggressive negotiations_ do _not_ involve a lightsaber...unless by lightsaber you mean my dick, then _yes_ it _does_.

I cup the back of her head with one of my hands and pull her face closer to mine, running my hand through the silky strands of her hair. "Lake Varykino?" I say, breathlessly between kisses.

Her eyes lock on mine as we continue our kissing, and she gives me an affirmative nod. "Definitely, so let me go so I can pack a bag and make the necessary arrangements." I let her go immediately, after stealing one more kiss. She presses another kiss to my lips and then rolls off the bed, leaving me grinning at how perky she is all of a sudden, and stands to her feet walking over to the walk-in closet to get packing.

I lock my hands behind my head and prop my head up on the pillows, enjoying the view of her naked body. I can only see her backside, but she's kriffing gorgeous, a _true_ angel. Her firm, round, pert ass and rounded hips sway beautifully as she walks around inside her massive closet to pick out the clothes she wants to bring, and often she lets me have a look at her profile as she turns, and when I see that, I can also see her round, firm breasts and the dark pink nubs that are _still_ hard under my gaze.

She's by far the _most_ beautiful woman in the galaxy, and I count my lucky stars that she actually fell in love with and married _me_ when she literally could've had _any_ man she wanted. _That's_ how I know she _truly_ loves me because I don't have anything to really offer her besides myself and my love, and because of me being a Jedi, we can't be openly married, forcing _both_ of us to keep it a secret.

If she didn't truly love me then she wouldn't have put herself through accepting my marriage proposal.

She always was the smarter one of the two of us, the one who actually thought things out _logically_ , and she knew that marrying me would mean she wouldn't be able to be open about it.

As far as the galaxy is concerned, she's a single woman, which I admit really pisses me off. _Especially_ when I have to watch other men come on to her, as they do quite frequently at social functions, and pretend to not notice or care, when in fact jealousy boils hotly in my veins, and I long to run my lightsaber through each and every one of them for daring to even _look_ at my wife...not to mention the _thoughts_ they have of her that could almost drive me to commit murder.

 _Kriff,_ I hate that I can't tell _anyone_ about us, and I hate that _she_ can't tell anyone either.

Not even her own family, and I know how much she loves them. I've _seen_ how much she loves them first hand, and how much they love her when I first met them.

It was also the only time I _ever_ saw them, but it was a true eye opening experience to see a family up close as it should be, and they all treated me well that visit, even if I was just the Jedi Padawan assigned to be her bodyguard.

Anyway, I'm sure that's taking a toll on her, along with the war in general. I know that the war is taking a heavy toll on me too, between Ahsoka leaving me and the Order to go her own way after the trial, and the men under my command that keep dying, not to mention the _Jedi_. Its getting to be _too_ much. That's why I got my leave, and if I had it my way, I wouldn't return. _Ever._

But, I'm the _Chosen One_ , and I feel that the Jedi Order needs me more _now_ than ever before. If I leave the Order and Obi-Wan, and other Jedi or more of my men die, I'll feel responsible, and I don't know if I can live with that guilt. I feel enough guilt already for the death of my mother, and there really wasn't anything I could do to save her.

Yeah, I feel guilty for the Tusken Raiders I slayed that night too, but I admit I would do it again if placed in the same situation.

I'm not exactly a man with clean hands here.

I'm a General in the Grand Army of the Republic and a Jedi Knight, after all. Sometimes, we _need_ to kill in the line of duty.

I took my first life when I was just twelve years old. I've taken many more since then. I'm not exactly keen on taking lives, no, but we do what we _have_ to do, and I'm not one to shy away from my responsibilities, not when other lives, _innocent_ lives, are at stake.

Padmé steps out of her closet, and winks at me as her beautiful, and _still_ naked body is displayed before me. Her round and firm breasts, yet soft to the touch and her dark pink nubs are still hard and pointing my way, calling out to me, _teasing_ me. The dark curls above her pussy are still wet, glistening from our earlier activities, and her pink feminine folds are yearning to be touched by me again.

 _But not right now,_ she tells me without words, as she sets her clothes down on the bed and begins to dress. "I take it that's my cue to get dressed, too?"

She eyes me, appreciatively, my muscled physique still stretched out across the bed, partially hidden under the covers. "I wasn't going to say anything," she shrugs, feigning innocence.

And _that_ catches my interest. I love it when she's in a playful mood. "Oh yeah? So, you wouldn't mind me leaving here... _naked_ as I am, huh? And, let _all_ the women of Coruscant - and the galaxy via the Holonet, by the way - admire my bare form?" I throw back the covers and get up, walking around the bed, then stalk up behind her and slap her ass playfully. She gives a cute little gasp, and I lean over her shoulder from behind and pull her flush against my naked body, letting her feel my aroused hardness press flush against her back.

Her face turns scarlet red. She's so damn adorable when she's blushing. "I didn't say _that_...The only woman I _want_ to see you naked is _me,_ Ani. You're _mine_ , and I refuse to share you with other women." I also love it when she's jealous, and that's what she is right now, though she'd probably deny it.

Amused, I lean down and tilt her head to the side, giving her a sweet, gentle kiss on the lips. "You don't have to worry about that, my love. Because the only man I want to see _you_ naked, _ever,_ is _me._ I'm yours just like you're mine, Angel." I'm a man who gets jealous pretty easily. I mean, I _did_ kick Rush Clovis' ass for trying to _kiss_ my wife, and she was fully clothed then. If she was naked or he _tried_ to get her naked, I would've killed him with my bare hands like I almost did anyway. It's not something I'm proud of, but it's who I am, and she knows that. I do trust her though, implicitly, I just don't trust _other_ men, I'm a man, and as such, I _know_ exactly what other _men_ are thinking, especially when they see my incredibly gorgeous wife.

Of course, as I said, I can usually _read_ their very inappropriate thoughts as well, which doesn't help my jealousy one bit. She's got it _all_ in one beautiful little package. How could they _not_ want to be with her? Or imagine themselves being with her?

My hands roam up her slender form, enjoying the feel of the soft, silken skin underneath my fingertips. Our mouths are pasted together, sweet kiss after sweet kiss, and my dick is growing harder and harder until its as hard as durasteel, continuing to rub against her back.

I can feel her shiver in my arms, and she juts her little ass back into my thigh in open invitation. I lean forward, my bare chest pushing her back down to the bed, her hands braced on the mattress, her legs spreading wide for me, and I grip her slender waist in my hands, as I line my dick up with her swollen entrance and rub our sexes together before thrusting _deep_ and _hard_ into her with one swift movement.

She moans loudly, and I don't even bother trying to smother her moan with my mouth. I _love_ hearing her moans and mewls of pleasure as I enter and exit her sweet, little body as I kriff her into oblivion, which is _exactly_ what I do, claiming my woman in no uncertain terms.

I may love making love to her, but we both need _this,_ and I'm _not_ in the right mindset at the moment to pleasure her the way she deserves. Besides, she's the one who started it by bumping her ass back against me, letting me know _exactly_ what she wanted.

Me buried _deep_ inside her.

 _Now_.

And, I'm not about to let her down, not when we _both_ need and want this.

I let go of her waist as I hold her firmly down against the mattress with my chest and belly pressed against her back, my muscular thighs keeping hers spread as I thrust in and out of her body, pummeling into her, my balls slapping against her ass with each impacting thrust of my hips. I lick the shell of her ear with my tongue. "I _love_ being inside you, Angel." My voice is gruff, deep, husky, awash in a tone so overtly sexual it's almost profane.

She's not one for dirty talk.

Never has been.

She's not even entirely comfortable talking to _me_ about our sex life, but I like pulling her out of her comfort zone and do so by talking dirty to _her._

She moans in ecstasy, and I'm enjoying this every bit as much as she is. Pumping my dick in and out of her sweet, tight, wet folds which clasp tightly around my dick every time I enter and pull out of her, stang, _this_ is kriffing ecstasy. The feeling of being inside her is incredible, "So tight, so hot, so _wet_ ," I moan, and pick up the pace of my thrusts as her moans grow from a rhythm to a constant stream of sounds- until she cries out my name and milks my dick with the rapid contractions of her orgasm, and I'm right behind her- _literally_ and _figuratively_ speaking, as I unload deeply into her in several hot, wet bursts of my essence.

I collapse onto her back, dripping sweat and utterly exhausted. She turns her head to the side and smiles a satisfied, lazy smile at me. I smile back, waggling my brows at her, and lock our lips together in slow, lazy, languid kisses.

We're _both_ spent, now completely satisfied with being together, and our sexual frustration is now a thing of the past after our kriffing and lovemaking.

I've known it since I was nine that we were meant to be together. I even told her that she'd be my wife one day. She called me a funny little boy and gave me one of her breathtaking smiles. She thought it was just a cute little innocent crush that kids have, but I knew it was more than that.

 _Much_ more.

She's been my destiny since we were both born. She is the woman I was meant to be with forever and ever.

Jedi Code be damned.

 _She's_ what gives me purpose in life and the drive to continue to fight as hard as I do on the battlefield.

I'll do what I have to do, to ensure that we can be together one day and not have to worry about war, about the Sith, about anything more than _she_ and _I_.

That's _all_ that should matter, and one day, it'll _be_ all that _does_ matter.

I release her lips from mine and pull my softening dick out of her perfect body, and rise up straight, stretching my sated body, letting her do the same. She does so, _slowly_ , her legs looking weak in the knees which leaves me feeling _more_ than satisfied with myself and my _performance_ of my husbandly duties, and we start getting dressed, less temptation that way, though just looking at her is tempting enough.

 _Ten days,_ I remind myself. _She's_ all _mine for ten days, and ten nights._

We can pack a _lot_ of lovemaking into ten days and nights.

That reminder is enough to get my ass moving back towards the chair where I start to get myself dressed again. I had no idea she'd be so onboard with my idea and ready to go _tonight,_ I thought for sure that it'd take at least _all_ night to convince her, maybe even part of tomorrow. I'm _more_ than glad that she wants this as much as I do though. We deserve to have some time away for ourselves.

Take some time to get away from the war, to re-energize, and just be Anakin and Padmé, leaving our titles and roles behind on Coruscant.

Yes, we _both_ need this, and more than either of us would probably care to admit.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading the opening chapter of The Knight and The Senator!**

 **This story, as I'm sure you've noticed, is _definitely_ a romance story, but as we get further into it, it'll become a drama, adventure, family and action story too. ****In Star Wars, we never really see _this_ side of the characters, the franchise is a _family_ franchise, after all, and what you've seen so far here is obviously M rated, as it will continue to be throughout the story.**

 **I've already worked out the plot and story for the most part, with my beta, and I'll say that this isn't going to be a short story by any means. After the ten days and ten nights is the start of the Outer Rim Sieges, then we'll eventually get to ROTS. This story won't end or even really _be_ the same as the movie, this will be totally AU, but I won't say in which ways, and I won't say which side he chooses to stay or go on, even if you can guess, and this story will go way _beyond_ ROTS too.**

 **Also note that every chapter will be in Anakin's first person, present tense POV, and I'll try to stay as true to the character we know (just with a dirtier mouth and mind, and more mature), but I'm also going to put my own spin on him as I'm sure you've already noticed. GL may have a great imagination and gave us the awesome Star Wars Universe, but some characters are rather dull, not very well developed, personality wise (and they're not all very deep or relatable, though I guess there's only so much you can do in two hour films). So, I'm going to be _me_ and change things in my own way, even if its making some characters seem a _bit_ differ** **ent.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the beginning of this story and will continue to read more! Not every chapter will be full of sex like this one, but there will be plenty of M rated sex scenes here. If you're a fan of romance of this kind, plus what I've already wrote above in this Author's Note then please** **favorite, follow and review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The** **Knight and The Senator: Chapter Two**

* * *

Not even two hours later, we're on board Padmé's skiff and in hyperspace on course to Naboo. Artoo and Threepio are the only two that joined us. They're also the only two that know of our marriage, besides the holy man that presided over our wedding, of course, and he's sworn to secrecy.

We're lying in our bed in the master quarters, her naked body is spooned up against my equally nude form, her ass pressed back into my semi-hard dick and my dark blond nest of curls. Her soft, smooth back is pressed up against my strong, muscular chest and abdomen, and her head is lying on my right arm, tucked just under my chin, her soft, silky hair tickling my chin and neck. My left arm is wrapped around her abdomen, my hand gliding up and down her smooth belly, caressing the soft skin there underneath my fingers.

I'm _all_ hard, solid, battle-honed muscle, and she's my exact opposite. We couldn't be any more perfect for one another.

Her breath tickles my arm as she exhales, and it sends goosebumps sprawling over my skin. I don't know what it is about her, but _everything_ she does just makes me fall _deeper_ and _deeper_ in love with her.

She's perfect in every way, flawless in everything she does, and just as importantly, she's perfect for _me._ _Like she was made for me and me alone._

The smooth, soft skin of her abdomen is tantalizing, and the feel of her body nestled as it is against mine makes me feel like the luckiest man _and_ Jedi in the galaxy to be able to call this gorgeous woman _mine_.

Its hard to have her here in my arms after so long and _not_ roll her over and bury myself to the hilt back inside of her tight heat, my dick perks up at the thought, and it's something she takes notice of... _immediately._

She turns her head just slightly, so her beautiful brown eyes lock on mine. "Again? _Really_ , Ani?" Her tone isn't as serious as her words make it seem, they're playful, _amused_ , and surprisingly, she doesn't sound tired at all.

I slide my left hand up her belly, over her left breast, tweaking the nipple as I go, to her face and run the back of my hand over her cheek in a tender touch. "Sorry, Angel." I'm not sorry in the least. I'm sure she can tell that from my tone. "I just can't seem to get enough of you...its been _so_ long, Sweetheart." Before tonight I can't even _remember_ when the last time we were _really_ intimate was.

 _That's_ how long its been.

She places her hand over mine, brings my rough, callused palm to her lips and gives my palm a soft, tender kiss. "The feeling is mutual, Honey," she assures me.

I lean forward and capture her lips in mine, our lips gently brushing against the other's and the tenderness of our kisses has my heart melting. My dick though, does the exact opposite and perks up even more. She juts her sweet ass back against it, rubbing her soft round cheeks against my quickly hardening dick. I growl low in my chest with want and _need._ She whimpers.

Our kisses grow more fervent, heat building behind each touch of our lips, and I roll her over so her back is flat against the mattress, and I roll over on top of her, hovering above her. Pressing down with my right knee, I gently spread her thighs, and nestle my groin snugly against hers.

Our hands let go of the other, my elbows press down on the mattress on either side of her head, holding me up, and I press my hips forward to run the length of my _hard_ dick up her hot slick folds and rub the throbbing head over her abdomen, leaking precome as I do.

I can feel her shiver in anticipation under me, and I spread her thighs even more with mine. I shift the weight of my body, letting my knees sink deeply into the mattress, holding me up as I run my left hand down her soft body and across the semi-roughness of her short dark curls.

The feeling has me growling again, and I lock my lips against hers, licking my way into her mouth and let my hand tunnel through her damp curls until two of my fingers find their way inside her soaking wet folds. "You're _soaking_ wet for me, Angel." She's _more_ than ready for me, that much is obvious, and my dick is also _more_ than ready to get back inside of her too.

What can I say? There's no place like home...and my dick knows _exactly_ where its home is...Buried deep inside my wife's pussy.

I push my fingers further inside of her and bend them, brushing against her wet walls, she moans and thrusts her hips up toward me, as I find that _one_ spot that makes her go wild. Her sweet spot.

She wraps her arms around my neck, pulls me closer against her so I'm lying right on top of her skin to skin. I thrust my hips in approval, and its clear that she wants me inside of her. It's a very good thing that great minds think alike, because I happen to agree with her wholeheartedly.

I'm not one for playing things out, not when it involves us naked, skin to skin, _dick_ to _pussy_.

So, I spread her thighs even further apart, remove my fingers from her slick folds and thrust my hips forward again. _This_ time there's no more getting her ready, no more teasing, just me thrusting myself deep inside of her, and that's what I do, until my balls press right against the smooth skin of her ass, and my dick is buried inside of her as _deep_ as it can go.

Force, she feels _incredible!_ Like nothing else imaginable.

She moans into my mouth, and I groan in pleasure and pull back out, then thrust forcefully right back into her little body, loving the sensation of her pussy clasping my dick so tight its like she's trying to prevent me from pulling out of her. I never would if I didn't have too. Her tight, wet, pussy is something I can get lost in for hours, days, weeks, months, years, hell even _decades_ and never _want_ to find my way out of it.

That's just how _amazing_ she feels, and how much I always _crave_ her touch. When it comes to sex and my wife, I am totally, completely, and irrevocably _insatiable._ I am damn _proud_ of it, too.

I raise my hand to her mouth, offering her my two organic fingers that were inside of her, and she smiles seductively at me, her eyes twinkling mischievously as she tentatively licks them, " _Mmm_ ," she mutters, wrapping her lips around my fingers and sucking her wetness until there's just her saliva remaining.

Force, it's _so_ kriffing erotic it makes me growl again, as I continue to thrust my dick into and out of her pretty little body. "You like the way you taste, huh, Angel?" My voice is husky and breathless from exertion. Taking my fingers out of her mouth, I bring my lips back down and lick my way in, my tongue sliding against hers, and I can taste her femininity on the tip of her tongue as our tongues brush against one another in a languid embrace. "Me too, I kriffing _love_ the way you taste." I take control of the kiss, deepening it, as I suck on her tongue, forcing her head back into the pillow.

I slide my hand back down her body, pausing again at her breast to pinch her turgid nipple before finding the curve of her ass and squeezing it firmly, her ass filling up the palm of my hand. She gives a surprised gasp that I capture in my mouth, and I squeeze again enjoying the feel of her cupped ass in my hand.

She slides her hands around my head and into my hair at the base of my neck. Fisting her fingers, she grips my hair and pulls me down deeper against her, and her hands in my hair pushes me to drive my hips into her faster and faster, harder than I have yet. I love it when she plays with my hair, not sure why, I just know that I do. I also love to play with her hair, too. Especially when we're snuggling after our lovemaking, and her curls are spread out like a swath of silk across my chest.

Her moans and gasps grow steadily louder, become more constant, as the sound of our flesh slapping upon flesh fills up the room. The scent of our lovemaking permeates the air. The smell of our sex is potent and heady, driving me more crazy, more desperate with each passing moment, as I continue to pound into her smaller body.

And, then finally we're there, her pussy clasping me tighter still as she clenches around me and then with a wail of my name and her tightening her hands in my hair, she comes, and I'm right there with her, in several intense spurts that make me see stars behind my closed lids.

Talk about an _orgasmic_ experience, that's what I just had and _always_ have whenever I'm with my wife like this.

My sated body collapses on top of her, my dick still snuggling deep inside her pussy, not wanting to leave her encompassing heat. She lets my hair go in favor of rubbing her hands up and down my sweaty back in soothing motions. "That was incredible, Ani," she whispers, a smile in her voice, as her breath tickles my ear, sending a shiver through me.

My sweaty face is pressed into the pillow next to hers, my stubbled chin pressing against her shoulder. " _You're_ incredible, wife." _Wife_ , that word makes us both grin. I lift my head up and press our lips together. "I can't tell you in words how much I missed you." I can only really tell her in actions, and I'm sure she noticed just _how_ greatly I missed her by how many times we've _already_ had sex in just the last few hours, and will _continue_ to have over the next ten days, _and_ ten nights.

At least we will if my dick has anything to say about it, and it _does._ I said I was insatiable, and I make no apologies for that. Neither does my wife, I'm sure.

She presses her sweet lips against mine, cups my face and gives me a look that has my heart flip-flopping in my chest. "I missed you too, Ani." She admits softly, letting me see all of the emotions on her features, the _vulnerability_. It tears me apart to see my incredibly strong wife having to bear all that she does, alone. Like myself, she carries the weight of the galaxy on her shoulders. "I'm glad we can use this time to just be together. To get back to the place where we really fell for one another, and where we became husband and wife." I press my lips back against hers, letting her know without words how glad I am as well.

Our lips brush against one another, our heads turn side to side to get deeper into our kiss, and the tenderness, the _intimacy_ of our kissing gives me the chills by realizing just how much I missed this dear, sweet woman and how I can _never_ get enough of her, and if I have things _my_ way, we'll be doing a _lot_ of sleeping around at Lake Varykino. I'm talking about sex in _every_ room, on every terrace, maybe even at the meadow out under the stars, under the waterfall, on the beach, out on that island in the middle of the lake we like to swim to, and anywhere and _everywhere_ else I can manage to strip her naked and take her to the cliff and over that glorious precipice of ecstasy. I want to give her _everything,_ and for me, as a Jedi, that means _I_ am all that I have to give, and I'll gladly give her my whole self. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her, all she'd have to do is ask.

"Hold me, Ani," she says, and I reassume my position, pulling myself out of her warmth and rolling back onto my side of the bed, pulling her also sated body back against mine. Her slender body nestling flush against my much larger and stronger body, her ass back cradling my softening dick, my coarse curls tickling her ass as I snuggle my face into her silky soft hair and fall asleep in the most comfortable and relaxing way imaginable- with my wife clasped snugly in my arms.

* * *

We awaken, _many_ hours later. Padmé's still in my arms, my leg somehow entangling around hers to hold her closer to me, and my face is still buried in the softness of her hair, and the smell is as intoxicating to me as she herself is.

She unwraps herself from my body, leaving me more than a little disappointed at the loss of her body nestled as it was against mine, at least until she turns over and presses her breasts and belly flush against my hard muscled chest and wraps her slender arms around my neck, then pulls my head down to hers.

Our lips gently brush against the other's, they mingle, caress. "Good morning, Anakin," she says softly between kisses.

I can do this _all_ morning long. Feel her sweet, soft lips pressing against mine, gently exploring lips that neither of us have felt in a long, _long_ time, not counting the last twelve or so hours. "Mmm," I hum in agreement, "yes it _is_ , isn't it?" Any morning is good- no, _great_ , when she's with me, in my arms, her naked body lying flush against mine.

She nods her head, her soft lips still pressing against mine. I make no effort to deepen the kiss, I make no effort to heat up our morning. Us exiting hyperspace is what woke us up, I left Artoo with orders to land us at the Theed Spaceport in Padmé's private hangar when we arrived, if I wasn't in the cockpit. And, there's really nowhere else I'd rather be than where I am in this moment.

Padmé tears our lips apart, her arms still wrapped around my neck. "We can continue this later. In the meantime, we should be getting ready, just in case we have an entourage meeting us when we disembark." She's right, and reluctantly, I nod in agreement.

She presses another kiss to my lips, a burning kiss that only leaves me wanting more, but she leaves me hanging with a teasing smile and a wink, pushing back from my chest and standing to her feet, her lovely pert breasts bouncing for me as she moves, her rounded hips and ass drawing my attention as they sway seductively when she walks.

"You _tease_ ," I growl, rolling over onto my back, a semi already starting to tent the sheets just from my watching her. She's walking towards the closet, where we stored both of our bags, and she carries both out, dumping them on the bed. "Yeah, _yeah_ , I get the hint." I roll out of bed, my bare feet hitting the cold surface of the floor and pad around to the other side of the bed, coming to stand behind my wife.

Her long dark brown hair is cascading in rivulets of ringlets halfway down her back, some strands falling forward over her shoulder, draping over her breast. I brush her hair off her left shoulder with my hand, and brush the strands to the side, bringing my lips down to her shoulder and press a tender kiss there, my left hand sliding up from her hip to cup her breast in my palm, brushing my thumb around her nipple.

Then I kiss her neck.

Then the shell of her ear.

Then her jawline.

Then her cheek.

Then I pull her body back flush against mine, swing her off her feet and bring my lips bearing down on hers for a sweltering kiss that has my toes-curling, my dick rising, and my heart flip-flopping in my chest.

Then I release her back to her feet, smack her ass lightly, and turn around and step into the refresher still naked to relieve myself, smirking all the while. That'll teach _her_ to _tease_ me again.

I'm _sure_ of it, and once I finish going to the bathroom, I flush the toilet, wash my hands, splash some water on my face, and barely recognizing my reflection in the mirror.

My faint scar's still there over and below my right eye. My skin is still its natural tan complexion, my eyes are still their sky blue color, and my hair is still shoulder-length long and somewhat curly from my time away at war, but I haven't been as calm and at peace as I've been in the last twelve hours, and it clearly shows on my face.

Being with my wife for even these past hours have reminded me of everything I've been fighting for. I've been fighting for _her_ , for what _she_ believes in, and for _our_ future.

A future in which we can leave our professions behind and just be Anakin and Padmé, Mr. and Mrs. Skywalker, husband and wife and have the _whole_ galaxy know without fear of being found out, outed and causing a scandal that'll be the end of both our careers...Mine with the Jedi, and hers with the Senate, respectively.

As much as I'd love to shout it from the roof of the Jedi Temple without a care in the galaxy of who hears, it isn't my career I worry about. Its Padmé's. She's _always_ my main concern, and everything I do, every decision I make, has her in mind.

I'm _not_ going to let her become a widow, and I'm _not_ going to let her live with this secret all her life. We just need to end this war, _one way or another,_ and then we can resign our positions and live the rest of our lives together, preferably on the most peaceful and beautiful planet in the galaxy- Naboo.

My pearly white teeth flash in the mirror, my grin tender. Its a nice dream, a good goal, and I'll do _everything_ I can to see it become reality.

I dry my face and hands off with a towel and step back out into the bedroom. Padmé is dressed in casual clothes that almost make her appear to be a complete stranger, for her position usually demands she dress up extravagantly. Not today, though. She's wearing a slightly loose, plain, royal blue silk shirt with long sleeves that buttons up the front along with form fitting pants in black with a stripe down the sides matching her shirt with black soft leather flats on her feet, and the entire ensemble manages to show off her stunning feminine form. Her beautiful hair is pulled back off her forehead with a matching blue headband.

 _Stang,_ I know I've said it before, time and time again, and will for the rest of my life, because _kriff_ , she's downright beautiful.

Her dark brown eyes take in my muscular, masculine, and very naked form, her beautiful eyes pausing on my rather prominent, and very _hard_ dick that's _always_ on alert and begging for her attention- _all_ of her attention. "Like what you see?" I tease, waggling my brows and stepping closer to her, our bodies nearly touching, the heat of my body giving her the chills, because she shivers with lust.

Her eyes finally travel upwards towards my face, landing on mine. "Someone is rather cocky, this morning." Did someone say _cocky_?

I grin down at her, bring my hands to cup the back of her head and bring our lips together, in a kiss that I can feel all the way down to my toes. I lower one of my hands to take one of hers, and bring it down and wrap her small hand around the base of my swollen, stiff dick. I hiss, my eyes rolling to the back of my head at the contact. " _Kriff_ ," I mutter under my breath. "You could say that," I agree with her assessment, I am totally _cocky_ whenever she's around.

Her cheeks become stained red, another blush forming on her face. It's so easy to embarrass her, to make her a _little_ uncomfortable, and I just don't get it. When we were prisoners of the Geonisians, facing down our death, she took it on fearlessly, like a battle-hardened warrior, yet touching my dick or even talking to me privately about _our_ sex life makes her blush and become speechless?

If I had more time to be around her day to day, in general, she would've come out of her shell by now. I'll do my best to bring her there by the end of our vacation, though. Have her _beg_ me to give her what she wants, make her _ask_ for it, to tell me word for word _exactly_ what she wants me to do with my fingers, hands, dick, tongue, lips, and mouth.

And I know one thing, I'll enjoy every kriffing second of it. But, she was right earlier, we can't do this now. There may very well be an entourage outside. In fact, there _is_ an entourage outside. I can feel them, eight of them, to be more specific.

I kiss her again, open-mouthed, slow, our lips gently brushing against each other's. "As much as I'd love to feel your soft hand stroke my dick, Angel, that'll have to wait until later, when we can be _alone_. You have eight visitors outside, probably Naboo Palace Guards." I let her lips go with mine and gently, and _hesitantly_ , remove her hand from my durasteel rod.

She lets my hardened flesh go, and nods. "I already spoke with the Queen. She told me to enjoy my time off, and that she'd like to see me before I depart to return to Coruscant. The guards are probably here under Captain Typho's orders, he can be _rather_ protective." Good man. I could ask for nothing more from my wife's chief of security.

He has my seal of approval. "Well," I whisper, my breath tickling her ear as I lean closer to her, pulling her small body against mine, my hard dick pressing up against her belly. "You can tell them you already have _all_ the protection you need, and that you _won't_ need their company this visit."

Her breath hitches. I love how her body reacts to mine, because my body reacts the same kriffing way. "Yeah...I'll go do that. Why don't you stop tormenting me and get dressed, hmm?" I catch the twinkle in her eye that lets me know just how much she wants a certain _piece_ of me in this moment, but she has more restraint than myself and I heed to her wishes.

I take a step back from her and walk around her, stopping before the bed and my bag, pulling out a change of clothes. "As my lady wishes." My voice playful, I wink at her and begin getting dressed, starting with my underwear to quell down any ideas my dick may have on its single-minded brain.

She regains control of herself, and her body, and nods, a grateful smile on her pretty pink lips as she walks towards the door. "I'll have them secure us transport to the dock where the water speeders are, and we can take one to _Varykino_ , then I'll dismiss them." I nod, and she slaps the control next to the door, it slides open and she walks out, leaving me alone in the room as the door closes behind her.

I quickly get dressed, not wearing as many layers as I normally would, and leaving my leather tabard in my bag. All of my clothes are the property of the Jedi Order, since we're not allowed possessions, clothing included, so my clothes only consist of clothes that we, _Jedi,_ typically wear. I just throw on a black tunic, black trousers, a pair of socks and then my black boots that I always wear, regardless if I'm fighting in a battle or not, and a plain black robe.

Its kind of frowned upon in the Order to wear such dark colors, but I'm one of a kind, and already stick out like a gundark on Coruscant. Why not fit the role and be the man I _want_ to be? After living so long on Tatooine and only being able to wear light colors because of the hot climate, and being a _slave_ , it's freeing to be able to wear the darker colors and _not_ die because of it.

Being free is all I've _ever_ wanted to be, and the way I dress purely expresses that. I think that's why the Council and my former Master never questioned the colors I chose to wear, even if they were- and still _are_ \- concerned about me falling to the dark side because of my emotions. Of course, they are thinking of my mother in that regard, being totally unaware of my _romantic_ _attachment._

And, let them think that. I'm not about to enlighten them to what is _really_ going on in my personal life. No matter _how_ much I might wish to.

In truth, its my emotions, my _love_ for Padmé that has _always_ grounded me to the Light. If I turned to the Dark Side, it'd consume me. I already got a taste for it when I slayed the Tuskens that killed my mother, and it left a bad taste in my mouth. I felt its immense power, yes, but I also felt the lure and the aftereffects of what it made me do. I let it consume me, and I ended up killing an entire camp full of the little monsters, including the women, children and even their _pets._ The men, I never felt remorse over slaying them, because I know that they had a hand in the death of my mother, not to mention the death of twenty-six others that tried to save her, but the women and kids weren't guilty of their crimes, and yet, I managed to kill them, too.

And for what? Being of the _same_ species? It was wrong, I know that. When the Dark Side consumed me, however, _all_ that I saw was my mother dying in my arms, her lifeless eyes looking up at the roof of the tent, and I couldn't hold back my volatile emotions, my _pain._ Seeing her like that killed me. It felt worse than what Count Dooku later did to me. He could take my other arm, hell _all_ of my limbs for that matter, and I'd still _never_ feel the way I did when my mother died in my arms.

Padmé, though, like I said, is what ultimately saved me. She didn't let me wallow in pain and self-pity by myself. She let me burden her by getting what I did off my chest. She _wanted_ to know what happened, she _wanted_ to help. And she did, and despite knowing all of my horrible deeds there, she still accepted me, still loved me and even went so far as helping me recuperate from getting my arm chopped off with her at Varykino and accepted my marriage proposal, saying 'I do' and marrying my kriffed up self...in total _secret_ , at that. She willingly accepted not even being able to tell her family about us.

My Angel is an amazing woman, one that I _always_ knew - literally from the moment we met in Watto's shop as kids - was destined to be at my side, to be Mrs. Skywalker, even if it's only us who know. That'll change one day, and when that day comes, _nothing_ will stop me from publicly claiming my Angel, my wife, before the entire galaxy.

The thought has me grinning, and I leave our master suite, our bags in hand and walk through the corridors of the ship, down the ramp and rejoin my lovely wife and our droids outside in the warm sunshine of Naboo.

* * *

We dock at Varykino not even an hour later, and we're both soaking wet from the spray of the water. On the way here, I lowered our water speeder to the surface of the lake and enjoyed the feel of the waves as we crashed over them, sending water spraying over the sides of the speeder to soak us.

Standing to my feet, I hop up onto the dock and tie the speeder to the dock with the rope. I offer a hand to Padmé once the speeder is properly docked, and she places her hand in mine, I help her up and smack her ass playfully once she's on her feet.

A little gasp of surprise leaves her, and I waggle my brows at her and give her a smirk. Her ass, like the rest of her body is soaked, the smack sounding louder than it really was. It probably stung a lot more, too. "Sorry Angel," I'm not sorry in the least, of course, my mischievous grin gives that away.

"Uh-huh," she says, not believing a word. "You're sorry for what, exactly? Getting me soaking wet, or for slapping my wet _ass_?"

She says her words so matter-of-factly that the joke on the tip of my tongue almost dies out, but I know that she's pulling my chain. "Okay, you caught me." I admit, raising my hands in surrender. "I'm not sorry in the _least_. I love making you soaking wet." She blushes, and I laugh and capture her lips in mine, pulling our soaking wet bodies together, my voice lowers intimately, turning deep and husky, "And, My Love, I promise you that you'll be _soaking_ _wet_ for the duration of our trip."

Giving her a wink, I smirk as she blushes madly at my innuendo. A feral grin spreads across my face as I let her go and grab our bags from the speeder, and we walk up the wooden steps of the dock and head for the wide marble staircase leading up to the house and then inside together. Artoo and Threepio are with us, but I tell them to go and find something to do to keep themselves entertained. We'll call for them when and _if_ we need them, and again, if I have _my_ way, they won't be needed at all for the next ten days.

We head upstairs to the second floor of the lake house, and Padmé leads us to the very room where we lost our virginity together. The reminder of that night, of seeing her undressed and bare before me for the very first time sends a jolt of wanting through me straight to my groin, and I want to see her naked little body under mine again, for the third, fourth or fifth time today. Maybe it was more than that?

I lost count already.

Padmé lightly runs her hand over the silken bedspread, a blush staining her cheeks. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?" I say, dropping our bags at the foot of the bed, and walk around the bed behind her and wrap her up in my arms. "We've come a long way since that night, huh, Angel."

She nods, places her hands over mine. "I was _so_ nervous that night...I wasn't sure if you'd... _approve_ of me." I remember the way she looked down at herself when I unzipped her dress and pushed it down her body. She was _so_ kriffing gorgeous I forgot how to breathe, but she was also highly insecure and embarrassed.

My Angel isn't a _big_ woman by any means, and I know that's what she's referring to. The size of her breasts. Some men may like them big, but her breasts are perfect to me just as they are, and _all_ mine. I slide my hands down her perfect feminine form and slide them under the hem of her shirt, then slowly, I raise the hem up and over her head, until it rises up off of her, and I toss it to the floor.

She's still facing away from me, and I unclasp the royal blue lace bra she's wearing, and she slides her arms through it, letting it fall to the floor, I grab her shoulders and turn her around so she's facing me. I moan at the sight of her gorgeous breasts; they're perfect, and her pointed nipples are a dusky rose color and again, _mine_.

I sit her down on the bed, kneel before her so my eyes are lined right up with her pointed nubs. Her face is still scarlet. I wink at her, then take one of her pointed nubs in my mouth, flick it with my tongue as I suck on it with my lips and teeth. Her back arches, her nipple going further into my mouth, and I tease and knead her other nub with my artificial mechno-hand, the sense of feeling nothing like my organic one, but still better than nothing.

She mewls, moans, pushes her breasts further into my mouth and hand as I show her just how perfect her body is to me. I lower my left hand to her form-fitting pants and under the hem, and tug them down her waist, hips, long slender legs and leave them wrapped around her ankles. I quickly do the same with her lace panties that match her outfit and find her slick folds with my warm fingers and run them up and down her wetness.

I _love_ how wet she is whenever she's around me. It never takes me long to get her ready for me, and I love making her melt into my touch. She does the same thing to me, I just don't blush or feel embarrassed when it comes to being naked. I'm perfectly content in my own skin. I'm also perfectly content to let her know just how kriffing _hot_ she makes me whenever I'm around _her,_ especially in a more intimate setting.

It wouldn't bode well for me to hit on her in the middle of the Senate building, even if its been known to happen before, once or twice...

The softness of her skin, the racing of her beating heart, the heat of her skin all turn me on even more, so much so that I'm sporting a durasteel rod in my trousers. I growl at the uncomfortable feeling, but this time isn't about _me._ Right now, it's about making sure _she_ knows just how much I love her body as it is.

I quit playing with her folds, and dip my two fingers inside of her slickness. She instinctively spreads her thighs for me as much as she can with her pants still wrapped around her ankles, and I help her out there by pulling off her shoes with the Force and letting her pants and panties fall to the floor at my knees.

She spreads her legs wide for me. I lean a little closer to her and rub my fingers against her walls, while slowly rubbing the pad of my thumb over her distended clit. "That's it, Angel." I say as she moans, leaning further into my touch. A _'pop'_ sound punctures the air as I let her nipple go from my mouth, and lick my way down her sweet body. "Where do you want me, Angel?"

It's time to get her more comfortable around me when talking about our sex lives. I want her to be able to _talk_ to me about anything, to _know_ she can tell me anything and that I won't think any less of her, no matter what it is. If anything, it'd only make me harder faster than I can blink.

She widens her thighs even more, her gaze falling down toward her pussy, where my fingers are still inside of her, rubbing her walls. "You want me down here?" She nods, that pretty blush darkening across her cheeks. "That's not an answer, Angel. I want you to _say_ the words."

I can see the wheels in her head turning. She's used to being the good _girl,_ the woman who uses her words to sway the Senate to her side, _not_ the one who talks dirty to her husband when we're alone in our bedroom.

But, that's about to change.

"Huh, guess you don't want my fingers, tongue, lips, and mouth as much as they seem to want _you_." My voice is serious, no teasing, no playing around. I pull my fingers out of her, lick her sweet wetness from those same digits and stand up to my feet.

I begin to turn around and walk away when her hand grabs my arm, and I turn back around to face her, raise an eyebrow to her in question. "I...I..." she's frustrated, I can feel it in the Force, and see it clearly on her face.

 _Come on, Angel._ Tell _me what you want._

She clears her throat, durasteel overtakes her nerves. "I want your... _fingers_ , tongue, lips, and mouth..." she looks down at her swollen pussy, "down _there_."

 _So close._

Its alright. For now. I can't expect her to make giant leaps in one day, its something I'll have to work on with her. I cup her face in my hands and press a quick kiss to her lips. "Its a start, but by the end of our respite, Sweetheart, you better tell me what you want. I'm your husband, Angel. You can talk to me about _anything_ , and if you want to talk dirty to me...then I'll give you _anything_ and _everything_ you ask for." I sink back down to my knees, spread her thighs wide for me and cut right to the chase. " _Don't_ feel ashamed or embarrassed about you wanting me to eat your pussy, because I will, _gladly._ "

I prove the truth of my words as I dig right into her pussy. I've already spread her open and gotten her ready, now she's _all_ mine for the taking. And, take her I do, licking right into her folds, letting her wetness fill me up. My nose brushes against the curls above her folds. I inhale her beautiful scent and get high on it, while her curls tickle my nose.

I growl, nestling my nose into her curls, as I lick further and deeper into her pussy, eating her out like I promised her I would. My stomach grumbles. I'm hungry for food, but _this_ is the best sustenance I can possibly think of.

She falls back down onto the bed, moaning and wrapping her legs around my neck, crossing them at the ankles, which only pulls me further into her. She has no problem telling me what to do with her actions, it's only her _words_ where she needs to be more forthcoming.

" _Mmm_ ," I moan into her pussy, feeling her climbing that mountain. "Angel, tell me how much you _like_ this." I want to hear her voice, hear her talk _dirty_ to me, to hear her tell me _what_ she _wants_.

Her legs wrap tighter around me, she pulls me in further against her. "I _love_ it," she admits on a breathless moan, letting her loud uninhibited voice bounce off the walls. She can be as loud as she wishes, only our droids are here, and the closest neighbor is literally miles and miles away.

I grin against her folds, glad that she's at least admitting and saying _that_ much. I'd hate to have to stop eating her out and pretend to walk away from her when she's naked, lying on the bed, and has her legs spread open for me. I mean, that would literally be the _last_ thing I'd want to do.

It's not something I can easily - or _ever_ \- walk away from. She's my wife, my lover, my best friend, and I _love_ her more than I can ever put into words, and pleasuring her is something I'd do _every_ single day if I could.

I slide a finger into her folds, continue licking into her wetness and feel my dick harden from uncomfortable to downright _unbearable_. I reach down with my free hand and reach into my waistband, wrapping my hand around my throbbing with _need_ dick, and I squeeze it, _hard_.

So hard it hurts, I hiss and keep going. This is about _her_ not me, and my licking, sucking, and finger eventually brings her over the edge, and she wails out, " _Ani_ " and comes on my tongue, lips and finger.

She releases me after a moment, a thin sheen of sweat covering her body and my own. I stand up and fall onto the bed next to her and reach out, cupping her head in my hand, and pull her to me and press a kiss to her lips. "All you ever have to do is _ask."_ I let her know, my heart racing and breath ragged.

All _I_ have to do is eat out my wife and it feels like I just fought, and _won_ , a battle. I guess in a way, I did, and it's one battle I wouldn't mind fighting time and time again.

She runs a hand down my abdomen. "I could say the same to you..."

I raise a brow her way. "What do you mean?"

She sits up and gives me a shy, seductive smile. "You don't mind giving me whatever I wish or desire, but you never ask _me_ to do anything in return for you."

She's right, I _don't_ , but there's a reason for that. "I have you, Angel. You're all I'll _ever_ need." It's the truth, and I know she can hear it in my voice. She inhales sharply at my words, I pull her face back against mine, molding our lips together in a heart racing kiss.

I love the feel of her lips against mine, the softness of her skin under my fingers, the feel of her small body pressing against mine. There's _nothing_ about this beautiful woman that I don't love. I love every single thing about her, and know she feels the same way about me.

Flaws and all.

And, I know have _many_ flaws.

I'm arrogant.

I'm hot-headed.

I act on my emotions, not logic.

I'm impatient.

I could go on and on, but Padmé knows all of this and _still_ loves me. She doesn't judge me because of my past, because of _how_ I feel about certain things. She does nothing but love and support me, and she's always there to talk to if I need a pair of ears to listen or a shoulder to lean on in support.

I kriffing _love_ this amazing woman. There's nothing else I could really say to describe how amazing or wonderful - of not only a wife, but a human being - she truly is. And, above all, she's all mine, like I'm all _hers._

My stomach grumbles again, Padmé smiles against my lips and pats my belly affectionately. "Hungry, Sweetie?" I nod, pulling my lips from hers and setting my forehead against hers.

Our eyes lock, mere inches from the other so I could see the beautiful brown color of her eyes. Her eyes are warm, almost chocolate in color, reminding me of my mother's eyes, whose were just as warm and beautiful.

My heart seizes up as she crosses my mind, like she so often does. Sensing it, Padmé cups my cheeks and pulls my lips against hers. She molds our lips together, guiding the tender kiss, and I melt right into her soft and plump lips, forgetting everything else, including how to breathe. "Let's go downstairs and eat." She pulls her lips away, I nod and stand to my feet.

She stands too and goes to her bag and pulls out a sleep gown, a different one from last night. This one is almost exactly the same, except a lavender purple that's nearly see through with its silk and lace material.

My mouth waters at the sight of her, she's truly a masterpiece if I ever saw one, and she's completely naked underneath, not even wearing any panties, and her dark pink nipples and the dark thatch of curls at the apex of her thighs are clearly seen through the material. I'm enjoying the view. My dick is, too. Because that durasteel rod is making its presence known in my pants. _Too bad though_ , because she interlaces her fingers with mine and squeezes my hand. I squeeze back, and we exit the room to go downstairs. "Let's go eat. I can cook us something."

I stop in my tracks. " _You_ cook?!" She told me she cooked once before, and that reminder stirs up some bad memories because that was just before the whole _Clovis_ incident, but even though we've been married for over two years, she's never actually _cooked_ for me. "That's right, you have a specialty. I remember. Care to make it for me?"

She gives me a delighted look that lights up her whole face and nods. "Coming right up," she says as we walk down the steps and towards the kitchen. "But _you_ can't be in here. Go out on the terrace, enjoy the scenery, and I'll get everything ready."

I smack the pert, firm ass I love so much again and grin, walking out to the terrace, as per her orders and enjoy the view of the lake outside. The serenity of this place eases me and calms me down like no other, and I close my eyes, letting the Force wash over me, _through_ me, and I get lost in the Force with my hands clasped behind my back.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of The Knight and The Senator!**

 **If you love some good Anidala smut, this is definitely your kind of story. I love writing smut as I'm sure you already know if you read my other stories. I'm also a big fan of the two major characters of this story, Anakin and Padmé. In SW, we don't get to see much of their relationship behind closed doors, or really in the privacy from the galaxy, so this is me bringing some light to what I think it would be like.**

 **The next chapter will pick up right where this one left off and I'm planning on really taking this respite of theirs slowly. I'm one who likes to write meticulously, but every chapter will have its purpose and move the story forward. Like I said last chapter, after this respite is the Outer Rim Sieges and once we get there, we know from canon and Legends that Anakin and Padmé will be out of contact and when he returns it'll be the start of ROTS, and she'll be pregnant.**

 **This is my story of how she came to conceive, but it's much more than that as you'll come to see, and I hope you enjoy surprises, because there will be plenty of those.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story thus far and if you do, please follow, favorite and review! Thanks!**


End file.
